Fortnight
by thestarcrossed
Summary: Sakura has fought hard to get where she is. As an ANBU she finds herself assigned to a mission in the Village Hidden in the Waterfalls.. Will she find herself in these strange lands or will the dark, brooding ANBU captain she's been forced to pair with shatter her reality like his Mangekyo is known to do?
1. Prologue

Note: I _do not_ own Naruto or anything that is related to it. This is a work in progress and it is very much my first fan-fiction.

Reviews are greatly welcomed and my inbox is always open to requests (as long as you're willing to wait your turn)

Rating is NC-17 and it will contain _lemons_. It wouldn't be a juicy fanfic without some.

Pairing: Ita/Saku - I figured I'd get that out of the way but enjoy. I know it isn't an odd pairing but I figured I'd try something out of the norm..

* * *

Weather in the Waterfall country was moody; rain that never let up but could slack enough for one to see in front of them. Sunshine didn't dare try and creep through the heavy gray clouds, asides from the occasional clap of thunder, lightning proved the better victor. A mission in this forsaken place was something she hadn't seen coming.. at all...

Several weeks before, the sunshine -that she was missing now- shone with warm, Summery brilliance throughout the Hokage's office, casting it through the bay windows. Lord Seventh had thumbed through a stack of papers and mission scrolls while lazily using the side of the his index to rub tiredly across his half-open eye. Shikamaru, with a cigarette between lips, peered over Naruto's shoulder before he lifted his gaze to her.

She kept still; the white flak jacket of her Anbu uniform raised slowly with the calming intake of oxygenated air as the katana strapped to her back rustled with the motion. It gave her flashbacks from when she joined, against Kakashi-Sensei and Lady Tsunade's pleas; when these two men across from her were the only ones willing to acknowledge her decision. Sure, she was Lady Fifth's apprentice and one-third of the new Legendary Sannin but she had craved something more. Something exciting.

However Naruto had been fair. He granted her three years time, "to get it out of her system." Their concern had been the pink color of her hair, a true testament to who she was. Anbu were ghosts in the dark and it had called anonymity. So she had took seven months to grow it out, prastising the same jutsu that Tsunade used - the simplest of chakra manipulation to change near waist length hair into a duller, duskier shade of lilac. She had changed, drastically.

Behind the animialistic shape of her Anbu mask, she had waited. Waited patiently as Naruto read over an open scroll before he sighed.

"I received a hawk from the Village Hidden in the Waterfall. It is requiring a medical nin along with some supplies.." She felt a but coming, "But.. this is a highly classified mission and, honestly, I'm surprised this was sent."

They all three knew what it meant. It was rainy season where the Village was located but the mission wasn't exactly near any civilization besides smaller, more spread villages. From villages to tiny townships to huts. A trip that could easily surpass a month worth of travel to get there and another month returning; no telling how long this mission would last.

"Surprised, how?" She inquired, the Fox mask tilting to the side.

"Shortly before coming into office, Lord Sixth had received word that a group of masked bandits were terrorizing the countryside. Whispers of wars and upheaval sent most locals into high alert. Trades slowed, the ports closed one by one. As quickly as it began, it stopped," Shikamaru replied, continuing after taking a drag from his cigarette, "Fast-forward to a few weeks ago, apparently, the rumors are back. Luckily for us, Kakashi thinks fast on his feet. He sent a spy; an Anbu like yourself."

Naruto shuffled the paperwork, searching for the name of the person. Giving a bit of an amused whistle as those blood-shot eyes found what he was looking for. "Matter of factly, he's an Anbu captian.."

Her mind wandered, searching through the faces of her superiors. None of them standing out as absent but then again, this captain would have been there since Kakash's reign as the Fire Shadow. Keeping her demeanor lax, she didn't want them to see how the unknown was eating at her.

"You are to go and assist him," Ah, there it was again. A play of words that were unfolding the mission within the mission, "But... once there, Sakura, you will take on the role of his wife."

"Excuse me?" Finally, they had gotten a reaction from the medic. Jaded eyes narrowed at the two; both men lowered their heads in unison. "Exactly how long am I going away for, Naruto? Shikamaru?" She glanced from one to the other, glad that her mask shielded the look of confusion and upset upon her face.

"It's coming up on your last year and a half.." Naruto shuffled uneasily.

"You said.. In need of a medic and supplies! Not a mock marriage to aplease the fucking neighbors!" Her voice pitched, disbelief that he could've said this before hand. Granted, she was overreacting but still.

Shikamaru quickly came to Naruto's defence, his arms outstretched and hands lightly waving. "Listen.. Listen! The captain has been there for several years.. There's an appearance to keep up, Sakura and being that you are the finest medical ninja we have.. We thought of killing two birds with one.. Kinda. It's a small village, it's population is of about 150 people or so," Satisfied she wouldn't kill them, he crossed arms over his chest after snuffing out his cigarette butt, "They _expect_ him to gain a wife especially since he isn't trying to marry any of the women in town. We will send a hawk back, announcing the so-called marriage arrangement. Shortly after.. You arrive and the mission begins again. All for show and the show must go on, in order to track down information and gather intelligence."

She was fuming. Her whole body vibrated with annoyance causing powerful hands to clench tight. A whole year and a half pretending to be some man's wife. She knew nothing of her counterpart - what if he was one of those higher-ups that she and Ino-pig had occasionally muttered between themselves about being a crazy psycho rapist? Or hell, being a complete and utter douchebag? Multiple possibilities ran through her anxious mind. Just.. who exactly was running this show from the Hidden Waterfall?

Inhaling deeply through her nose and exhaling through her mouth, Sakura managed to calm her down enough to think clearly. After several minutes, with both men waiting, she finally spoke.

"This captain.. Who is he?" The question was bitten, a snap given in her superiors' direction. But.. it hadn't prepared her for the name that Naruto dropped.

"Uchiha Itachi."

"Have you gone mad?!" She spat.


	2. Chapter 1

Thunder rumbled above, as though the heavens themselves were angry that he hadn't dared to awaken from his slumber yet. A soft sigh escaped from his lips, quietly wishing for the weather of a home that still didn't truly feel like his own, he had left it so long ago, it may be home in his heart, but it hadn't been his physical home in a long, long while. One sun-kissed hand moved upward, swiping from brow down to chin in an effort to shake off some of the sleep. He allowed his hand to hover inches above his face for a moment, his eyes focusing critically on it, he could see his hand clearly this close, but it was the blurriness of everything around it that held his attention. His vision was worsening, almost to the point again of his fated battle.

He supposed it could have been worse; he should have been dead, had even planned on dying that day on the battlefield, by Sasuke's hand. He supposed he had Lady Fifth to thank for that, the temperamental drunk had proven far more stubborn than death itself in healing him. His disease had been cured, but there were some things outside of even her knowledge of medical ninjitsu and while his ailment was no longer a threat to his life, there was only so much she could do for his failing vision. It had recovered in that moment and she gave him medicine that would slow the process as much as possible, but his vision was forever doomed. Of course, his vision had been put to good use immediately, taking in all the lovely sights of Konohagakure's prison from his cell.

The world, after all, thought Uchiha Itachi to be dead. The higher power that wanted to keep it that way, while they tried to get information out of him. Would he have been more useful during that Fourth Shinobi World War, in battle than rotting inside a cell? Probably, but that was a decision beyond his station. No one ever knew that the Itachi summoned by the Impure World Reincarnation jutsu was an imposter. Well... no one save for the Fifth, Kakashi Hatake, and his cute little brother, the latter two would have been able to see easily through the charade with their Sharingan. A low chuckle filtered through him, knowing that his little brother would scoff at the idea of him calling him "cute" and that he could practically visualize Sasuke's scowl.

The sound of knocking pulled him from his reverie of the past, drawing his attention towards the door on the other side of the room. Of course, he had known someone was there before they had even knocked, their chakra flared with nervousness until they had built up the courage required. Weight shifted from one foot to another, awaiting on him to answer. It wasn't uncommon, for someone to come early and ask for him. He had met the local elders, made small talk with the business owners and traders, spent time teaching their children taijutsu and shuriken. It was all part of the cover; he, a former ninja, that had been forced out of active duty by injury and now sought to life a peaceful life in the small village countryside. His face was quite infamous and that required a touch of a chakra manipulation for him to no blow his cover.

Itachi had made it easier on himself by growing his hair out, allowing it stretch down his back longer than he had ever kept it before or at any point in his life. The jet-black color had been lightened by that simple play of glamour until it was a deep shade of brown and onyx eyes were also lightened until they were nearly the same hue. Tear troughs were covered, he had known that those were his distinctive features and had taken extra care to conceal them. The result yielded a handsome but plain male in his early 30s with a lean but muscular physique. He walked with a minor hitch in his step, a false disability that forced him out of the ninja corps and into the countryside - he had given himself an explanation since people, however gullible, would believe an injury that they could see instead of one that they could not.

Gathering himself up, he moved towards the door on light feet. There was no need to bother with his limp until the door was within in reach and like clock-work, his gait shifted subtly to compensate the limp as he opened the door. His eyes softened while a small smile appeared on his face, fully submersing himself into that role of a kind, former shinobi that had lived in this village the last few years. Brown eyes fell upon the green of a little girl who seemed to dawdle back and forth between feet, more nervous now that her teacher was standing in front of her. Sighing gently, he leaned his tall form down until he was hunched over and peering into the round face of the small girl.

"Well hello there Airi, did you come all this way to wake me up again? My most eager little student," He had even taken the time to soft his voice, embracing that care-giver role.

The little girl blushed shyly at the praise, those big green eyes looked up at him. He felt another pang. Airi was an orphan, her parents killed by bandits some months back... she had no family left in this world and yet somehow, she still seemed so innocent. He supposed it was the kind of innocence that had not been afforded to Sasuke by his own hands. Perhaps that was why he felt something for this little girl, a need to protect and strengthen her to be able to stand the tests of this cruel world, hopefully better than he had prepared Sasuke.

"Meet me at the training field I'll be there soon," He added, not wanting to show the sadness that crept upon him, a reminder of the past long since forgotten.

She hadn't given him another thought and had carried down the stairs towards the village's training fields before he could even stand up, but something else caught his attention, the subtle ruffling of weathers as wings sliced through air currents. The Kohona messenger hawk landed on the far end of the porch's concealed entryway, calmly ruffling it's feathers as Itachi inhaled causing his cheeks to puff out. Finally, an answer from the Hokage, Naruto was getting back to him regarding who his 'betrothed' would be for the remaining duration of the mission. So long as it wasn't one of his clones in that damned sexy jutsu, he shuddered at the thought.

The hawk kept put as he picked himself up and carried himself across the covered porch. The scroll it held was nondescript, but he could tell by the seal on it that it was a highly secure parcel to ensure even if it were intercepted that it would be a bitch to unlock and, luckily for him, it hadn't been. Careful fingers unbuckled and unraveled the scroll, extending the parchment to its full size before Itachi held the page up. The words were blurry - not from his vision - but from Lord Seventh's horrible, sloppy handwriting but he could make out the name near the bottom of the page.

"Tsk, Haruno Sakura. Little brother's cherry blossom.." Itachi's tone was nothing short of a dismissal, a complete lack of interest in who was chosen for him. He didn't know the girl that well asides the small fact that she and his brother had had relations and that they had ended somewhat sourly. Turning back to the hawk, he gave the bird a loving pat and even whispered praises to it before it stretched its wings and debated on taking flight. With the note pinched between his fingertips, a small pulse of chakra rushed through it - incinerating the note with a poof of flame. Sensitive information such as that couldn't risk falling into the hands of anyone else and with a flick of a wrist, he tossed those ashes into the wind and decided on setting out towards the training field.


	3. Chapter 2 -- Arrival

/ _Although its been so long since Ive updated, I decided to flashwrite this chapter. I have done light editing then posted. Reviews are excellent as always. My apologies! I hope this muse break will pass. But enjoy!_ /

Sakura had arrived in the Village Hidden in the Waterfall at exactly midnight, a day before her set arrival. She had secretly carried herself all the way through the village pebble ways, twisting and winding, up towards the left side of the mountain. Gravel softly sounded beneath her sandaled feet as she closed the space to her fate. Throughout her passing, she studied the still and darkened houses – wondering about the people who lived there; if they were skilled in ninjutsu or something else.

Higher and higher, she climbed. Her pace set and slow as she took in the sights around her. The rock walkway gave away into wooden stairs on the Village's edge. She wondered if he had done that on purpose, if he picked that simple Shoin-Sukuri for it's view since it overlooked the sleeping village below.

Step-by-step, Sakura ascended upon the house among the trees and mountain side. It wasn't until she stepped on the porch that she realized.. she wasn't alone.

Itachi had felt her presence as she came up the stairs. Cloaked by chakra, he had waited on her and studied the petite woman long before she took that last step. Naruto had been ever thorough in his mission report, explaining her strengths and weaknesses, but highlighting personal matters of the heart. He had no interest in her history with his beloved brother. His arms were crossed over the slender fit of his muscular chest, damning himself for using his eyes – eyes that were losing their light to the darkness. However, she stepped in close enough for him to really study her. She had carefully manipulated chakra to mask the cherry blossom pink of her hair to a dusky lilac purple; much like his own, it had grown down the length of her back until ends brushed across her hips when she moved. Bright green eyes had been colored a much darker, richer forest green. One could have been easily deceived by such a method but he saw right through it.

"Are you going to stare me all night or shall we go in?" She said, her voice cutting the silence that had surrounded them, taking personal note that from their short distance, she assumed that he could see her clearly.

"You're early," He replied as his hands slid into the depths of his robe's pockets.

"I came as quickly as I could."

"Strolling in and in the middle of the night, you are going to bring unwanted attention on us."

They both moved towards the door, Sakura taking a step back to allow him the entry. The sliding door seemed weightless as he moved it from one side to the other, his head bowed. 'This must be all from memory..' She concluded, thoughtfully. She watched as Itachi carefully brushed his fingertips against the wall, trailing it's trim as he took each step towards the front door.

"Did they completely fill you in on this mission?"

"Most of it."

Together, they moved inside. She noticed as he stepped aside and waited for her to pass through. Why had he accepted this mission? The questions weighed heavily on her mind. It was so far away and he knew nothing but what was sent via hawk or messenger. A pang in her heart nearly caused her to frown. Itachi was famed for all the wrong reasons but that wasn't his fault, was it? Danzo and Lord Third had pushed him into a literal corner and Itachi carefully weighed his options. In a sense, Sakura did not blame him despite only knowing what Sasuke had whispered into their once-shared bed.

The living quarters were small. Each room was separated by thin paper walls except for the updated bathroom and bedroom. It quickly became known that more than likely.. she'd have to share more than what she thought with him. A kitchenette sat towards the back along with a washer and dryer. She had to thank him for the updates. He had taken the steps to ensure her comfort without going overboard.

There were simple colors. He had had someone else come in and decorate. There was soft greens and mauves upon a creamy white but it was likeable, Sakura could live with it. A noise behind her broke her from her scanning; those large dark green eyes shifted and fell upon him as he slid the door closed.

"I hope it is up to your standard. I worked hard to build this place after I moved here. It was an old shack," Itachi's mouth was set in a hard line, his fingertips trailing gracefully but he kept his head tilted in her direction.

He tried his hardest to fully take in the young woman's appearance. Now that she was beneath the glow of lights, he could make out her face more clearly. She was built rather petite, small and slender. Lithe, maybe and she held curves beneath the traveler's clothing, her outline suggested it. Even now as she began to wander about the rooms, he tried to take notes. Counting her steps, knowing almost instantly when she went into the kitchenette, bathroom and finally.. the room they'd have to share. Luckily, he had premeditated her arrival and tried to separate the room, for her sake.

Sakura kept quiet as she took in her surroundings. It was surprising, to know that he had refurbished and rebuilt most of the home around her. He must have done it before his eyesight began to go and he must have knew a day like this would come. What wasn't expected.. was her. She was the thing that was out of place. Something that didn't belong and now, she'd have to share a life with this man.

Relief washed over her in waves upon seeing the bedroom – it was spacious and on either side was a futon mat. There had been shelves of books and scrolls lining one wall while windows framed the other. It connected off to the bathroom and a large trunk. She couldn't help but smirk, Itachi must have seen it for what it was and planned perfectly for it.

"What shall I call you?" Her question cut through the silence, startling both.

"Hiruzen. It was the least I could do," He murmured.

"I see. Have you picked something out for me? Or would you rather I do that?"

"It doesn't matter. I have been careful not to mention much of anything when I've spoke to others about my 'arranged' marriage."

"Good," She replied from inside the bedroom door, her bag shrugged from her shoulder and into the floor, "Better to surprise them unless you wanted the neighbors to throw an engagement party."

"Hardly but tomorrow, you'll have to answer to Old Lady Chojuro and the band of women who follow her. They will be forever upset that my bride came about through darkness instead of daylight."

Sakura couldn't tell if Itachi was being genuine or not; judging by his tone, she went with the latter. Her few belongings were unpacked then placed in the dresser near the bedroom's near corner. Granted it, it wasn't much; unlike most mission clothing, she possessed no flak jackets or multi-pocket pants. To be a wife was to dress like one and she folded several camisole designed tops along with their matching bottoms, hastily arranging them in her drawer before gliding it shut.

"We will deal with Lady Chojuro when the time comes," The thought of a feeble old granny bullying a man who was hailed as a genius and Hokage-thinking Uchiha over marriage and wives amused her. He must have felt utterly useless against that woman's remarks.

"She's a lot pushier than she looks." Itachi already knew what had crossed Sakura's mind, his arms slid across his chest.

From her position, she kept her attention fixated upon him. He hadn't dared move an inch since they came in and the pout that his features possessed was more than captivating. Was he weary of her? Wasn't she the one who should be, of him? It wasn't easy pretending to be your ex-fiancee's brother's wife.

"Shall we discuss the task at hand?"

"As you wish," That motivated him to step from the entryway, "You must be hungry, come."


	4. Chapter 3 -- Together

From across the table, he's beautiful. Not beautiful in the way that a woman is to a man but…in the way that a man is to nature, to others, to his parents and, possibly, to his brother.

Sakura noticed as soon as he had taken his place. She leaned forward, her head propped up by her hand and bent elbow and jaded eyes studied him through the dim lighting of their shared kitchen. Her gaze was not lecherous like that of a certain perverted teammate, but rather observant, almost scientific as though she were studying his looks for a medical research into attractive features.

Uchiha Itachi was a very beautiful man, no denying it. Not handsome in the way that Sasuke was but he had his own distinguished features that easily put his younger sibling to shame.

With the tip of her left index, Sakura tested the hotness of her tea, tracing the finger pad over the smooth rim and allowing the pregnant pause between them to grow.

For the next year and a half, her ex-fiance's brother would be her husband and the feelings inside of her were conflicted. It felt as if she was wholly cheating on Sasuke without even being with him, and worse with his own brother. A taboo sin behind his back, an unforgivable tryst although it truly shouldn't matter. Their relationship was long since dead, but she couldn't stop that ugly gnawing at her conscience that told her that her decision was somehow wrong.

Even now Itachi kept his head down, unmoving with a stillness that was impressive even for highly trained ninjas. His hair's part was so straight she couldn't help but wonder, if with those bad eyes, he did it from memory or by some other means. He had dulled his usage of chakra and as a result ink black hair was bleeding into the brown that he kept up for appearance. She nearly didn't recognize him when she came busying up the stairs to his hillside home and had to double, triple check his chakra once they were inside and behind the safety of the door from prying eyes.

He had given her a small but detailed tour of the house before bringing her into the kitchen. Since then, neither one of them had said much, the uncertainty hanging between them like an invisible cloud promising rain.

Beautiful kept rattling around in her head and she stiffened at the recurring thought, stilling herself, those thoughts were pushed aside as she cleared her throat.

"Would you like me to treat you now?" Her voice sounded strange to even her own ears. Not quite above a whisper, despite there being no need for caution.

Itachi snapped his head up, peering across at her as if she had slapped him. An almost shocked look passed fleetingly across his normally stoic countenance as though he were surprised she could use a tone so light and airy. Good, she wasn't the only one not keen on this mission.

"I wouldn't want you to use too much chakra," Itachi felt his heart patter, not sure if he was trying to dissuade her from chakra exhaustion or for his own wellbeing. It had been a while since he had last felt a healer's touch. He had been struggling for so long that the blindness, itself, had become something of a normality. He couldn't describe the feeling, he wasn't afraid of being able to see or the healing not working, but he couldn't shake the slight unease settling over him at the thought of healing. Like a captive experiencing the possibility of freedom for the first time, so foreign to him was the thought he sought to remain in captivity.

"Don't be silly," She was already pushing away and gathering herself up to stand, "Just say where you are in the mission and we can discuss while I work on you." Her tone left no room for debate, he was getting treatment. Period.

If there was one thing Sakura had unwavering faith in, it was her ability at healing. Lady Tsunade pushed her students, and while she was the only one to acquire the Hundred Year Sealing mark, Shizune and Ino were still very much masters in their own right.

Healing, for her, was as simple as breathing. Concentration might have been welcomed when she was younger but years after the war and she didn't have to blink an eye at what she was doing unless, of course, it was surgery.

Sakura had been briefed on Itachi's eyesight by Tsunade long before she ever stepped into his home. She knew that, despite his Mangekyo being well developed, he had sacrificed one eye to Sasuke and that aided in his inability to properly gain some of his sight back. There was no other causes. She had ruled out diabetes, cataracts, sudden blindness along with plenty other eye-damaging illnesses. It all boiled down to the lung illness that had plagued him most of his adult life. Was it the reason why he was gradually losing his vision? Or was it simply that the Uchiha bloodline was somehow cursed?

Cracking her knuckles, she flexed her fingers several times as she stepped towards Itachi. He, on the other hand, stiffened suddenly more uncomfortable in his own home than he had ever been. His hands were grasping the table's edge as if it was his life line. One would think she was aiming one of those rage-induced, chakra-enhanced haymakers rather than the tender touch of healing chakra.

"While I examine and heal, care to give me more detail about the situation? I got the basics, but I'd like to know more."

With both arms extended, her hands were placed in position; her right hovered inches from his left eyebrow as her left cupped a palm over top the eye itself. She positioned behind him but kept a little off to the side, making sure that her body wasn't pressed against him.

Gradually focusing on pulling her chakra from her own core, the familiar pale jade green light lit both hands aflame. The sensation of warmth crept upwards, tingling followed by a cooling effect. She halted, peeking about his head. His eyes were closed already; his breathing escaping him in short, rapid bursts. Nervous? No, that wasn't it. Excitement? Possibly.

Despite knowing all parts of the body, including the brain with its complicated nervous system, his eyes were possibly the most vexing. All signs pointed to them being perfectly healthy from a medical standpoint, but they were deteriorating. Sakura didn't need to know about the problem that was plaguing him but she wanted to understand and fix it. Permanently.

"Let's start with the people, and the first people you need to know is Old Lady Chojuro and Old Man Chojuro. Lady Chojuro is the town gossip but well respected, everyone in the village goes to her seeking guidance and her approval or disapproval weighs strongly in the minds of other's in the village. If she has a foul impression of you, it's a social death sentence."

His voice flowed from his lips, a smooth, deep cadence as dangerous as the male who possessed it. It was oddly soothing, the kind that teleported one back to quiet snowy nights in Konoha, cozied up in front of a warm fire with a soft blanket and a book. She allowed her hands to move of their own accord as her eyes closed to listen to his words.

"The old man is always grumpy and gruff, he's the mean old bastard time. Don't ever let him walk on you, you do it one time and you're marked. You stand your ground and you'll earn his…."

As he spoke he noticed her breathing becoming shallower, the warmth from her chakra flow ebbing away. For a moment he believed she might have passed out from chakra exhaustion, she didn't seem to have been dangerously low but perhaps he had underestimated how much she had expended on her journey.

His opened his eyes quickly to check on her and immediately froze at the sight of her. She was conscious, he could tell immediately, her eyes closed and shallow breathing seemed to be her off somewhere in her mind. But what made him pause was the actual sight of her, it wasn't anything physical about her in particular, but rather that he could actually see her face without the blurriness he had grown accustomed to.

He could still see that blurriness out of his peripheral vision, but he was able to bring things into focus and the first thing into focus was her. She was pretty, stunning even by any beauty standard. That came as no surprise to him, what surprised him most was there was still such a softness to her face. Years in this life had a way of hardening even the most bright souls, but somehow she seemed almost peaceful, as though the years of war, fighting, and death had yet to leave that permanent mark on her soul like it had done his own and countless others.

"Sakura."

She snapped out of her stupor quickly, her eyes shooting open to meet with his own. She realized immediately that she had drifted off listening to the sounds of his voice, color rising up her neck and to her cheeks in her embarrassment. She was a trained kunoichi and here she was being lulled off into a daydream by a sultry voice.

Her hand raised to brush back rogue strands of hair that had fallen in her face, a nervous chuckle spilling free of her lips to mask her blunder. "Sorry about that, I guess I'm more exhausted then I thought. Spaced out there for a moment, how are your eyes?"

She hoped his normal onyx hues weren't as perceptive as the red and black of his Sharingan and could see through her attempt to mask her embarrassment. She watched as he finally blinked after what seemed an eternity, she thought for a moment she would not get an answer for her question until she heard those sultry tones again.

"Much better, thank you Sakura." A smile didn't cross his face, but she thought for just the briefest of moments that there might have been a twinkle of something in his eyes. She didn't stop to ponder what it was as she stood from her spot and exaggerated a yawn.

"Well time for bed, I'll see you in the morning." She called out over her shoulder as she proceeded to her bedding, refusing to let her mind drift to why her stomach danced with butterflies at her name rolling from his lips.


End file.
